bluegrass_universe_kathleen_brooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluegrass Brothers
Bluegrass Undercover Cade Davies had too much on his plate to pay attention to newest resident of Keeneston. He was too busy avoiding the Davies Brothers marriage trap set by half the town. But when a curvy redhead lands in Keeneston, the retired Army Ranger finds himself drawn to her. These feelings are only fueled by her apparent indifference and lack of faith in his ability to defend himself. DEA Agent Annie Blake was undercover to bust a drug ring hiding in the adorable Southern town that preyed on high school athletes. She had thought to keep her head down and listen to the local gossip to find the maker of this deadly drug. What Annie didn’t count on was becoming the local gossip. With marriage bets being placed, and an entire town aiming to win the pot, Annie looks to Cade for help in bringing down the drug ring before another kid is killed. But can she deal with the feelings that follow? Rising Storm Katelyn Jacks was used to being front and center as a model. But she never had to confront the Keeneston Grapevine! After retiring from the runway and returning to town to open a new animal clinic, Katelyn found that her life in the public eye was anything but over. While working hard to establish herself as the new veterinarian in town, Katelyn finds her life uprooted by a storm of love, gossip, and a vicious group of criminals. Marshall Davies is the new Sheriff in Keeneston. He is also right at the top of the town’s most eligible bachelor list. His affinity for teasing the hot new veterinarian in town has led to a rush of emotions that he wasn’t ready for. Marshall finds his easy days of breaking up fights at the local PTA meetings are over when he and Katelyn discover that a dog-fighting ring has stormed into their normally idyllic town. As their love struggles to break through, they must battle to save the lives of the dogs and each other. Secret Santa It wouldn’t be Christmas in Keeneston without a party! Everyone’s invited, even Santa… Kenna’s court docket is full, Dani’s hiding from her in-laws, Paige and Annie are about to burst from pregnancy, and Marshall is breaking up fights at the PTA Christmas Concert. The sweet potato casserole is made, the ham and biscuits are on the table, and men are losing their shirts – and not because of bets placed with the Rose Sisters! All the while, the entire town is wondering one thing: who is the Secret Santa that showed up with special gifts for everyone? Acquiring Trouble This is the third book in the Bluegrass Brothers series. As a natural born leader, Miles Davies accomplishes anything he puts his mind to. Upon returning home from his special forces duties, he has become the strong foundation of the Davies family and his company. But that strong foundation is about to get rocked in a big way by the one woman that always left him fascinated and infuriated. Keeneston’s notorious bad girl is back! Morgan Hamilton’s life ended and began on her high school graduation night when she left Keeneston with no plan to ever return. As a self-made businesswoman, Morgan is always looking for her next victory. Little did she know that next victory would involve acquiring the company that belonged to the one man she always wanted for herself. With their careers and lives on the line, will Miles and Morgan choose love or ambition? Relentless Pursuit Relentless Pursuit is the fourth novel in the Bluegrass Brothers series. Pierce Davies watched as his older siblings fell in love – something this bachelor was not ready for. After all, he was now the most eligible man in all of Keeneston! Though Pierce enjoys the playboy lifestyle, his life is his work and that hard work is set to pay off big time with the unveiling of a big secret. However, this work hard, play hard attitude may have also landed him in hot water as he finds himself arrested for a brutal murder with all evidence pointing to him. Tammy Fields has been suffering from the crush to end all crushes. But her flirtations have fallen short as Pierce Davies always ended up in the arms of a Keeneston Belle. Having waited long enough, Tammy decides now is the time to grow up and move on. She has a good job as a paralegal and a hot new boyfriend. But everything changes quickly when Pierce is arrested and Tammy is called upon to help with his case. While working closely with Pierce to prove his innocence, she realizes her crush is something far more meaningful as she risks everything to save him. Will they finally find love or will the increasing danger prevent their happily ever after? Secret Collide Secrets Collide is a New York Times and USA Today Bestseller! This is the fifth novel in the Bluegrass Brothers Series. After spending the past few months wrapping up his life outside of Keeneston, the mysterious Cy Davies is finally coming home. And he’s not coming alone. After rescuing a sassy investigative reporter for a gossip magazine in a dark alley, he takes her to the one place he knows he can keep her safe — Keeneston. Gemma Perry was having the worst week of her life. Now she finds herself in a small town where gossip is the currency, a place where she should fit right in. During the most difficult time of her life, Gemma must trust the man that came to her rescue to unlock the clues to bring down a dangerous criminal intent on silencing her. With their lives in danger, will Gemma and Cy be able to discover themselves and true love? Final Vow Final Vow #6 on NYT Bestseller List This is the sixth novel in the Bluegrass Brothers Series. As the ultimate bodyguard, Ahmed’s focus has been protecting the lives of everyone he cares about. When the darkest part of his past resurfaces, Ahmed knows he must go on the offensive to protect his future . . . a future with the one woman that can match his toughness and return the love that was once robbed from him. Bridget Springer’s private security work involves training with a mysterious man feared by many in her line of work. She finds herself drawn to Ahmed despite his attempts to remain distant. Bridget vows to help Ahmed in his pursuit of justice, not knowing the full danger that she would find along the way. As Bridget and Ahmed’s passion heats up, so does the threat from Ahmed’s oldest enemy. Can they defeat him and finally be free to pursue their chance at love?